The Earl's son
by Cosmickatsu
Summary: The earl laid his eyes on a little 10-year old boy named Allen, now as Allen Millennium. Soon, the exorcists laid eyes on him too. Who will little Allen love and hate? Noah Allen in the beginning of the story. Rated T for violent acts.
1. Young Allen Meets The Earl

Chapter 1: Young Allen meets the Earl

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, don't be mad for wrong spellings or grammar mistakes. But don't underestimate me… I'm the best writer in my school. I'm just 13, tons of homework goes into my flipping bag… So, not everyday I will write. Anyway, hope you guys like the first Chapter here!**

* * *

><p>10 year-old Allen sat next to Mana's grave sobbing. He cried all night, not bothering to sleep or eat. A fat man came floating down behind the gravestone with an inhuman grin plastered on his sickly gray face. Allen looked up at the weird man and stared. They had a staring contest until the fat man spoke up, "Good evening, young one! Who are you crying for?"<p>

"..." Allen was hesitant to answer the weird man but he answered anyway, "Mana. My foster father." The man's grin widened. **(A/N: As if it could get bigger, if you guys haven't watched DGM, go to Google Images and search 'D Gray Man Millennium Earl' to see how big his smile actually is. LOL. Fun fact.)**

"Do you want to bring him back to life? I have special powers that can steal dead people from that hateful God of yours and can be alive once again!" Allen nodded immediately without hesitation. He could see Mana again, that was all he wanted to do, to get Mana back. "All you have to do is to call his soul and he will come back to you!" A skeleton appear out of nowhere by a flick of the man's hand at the edge of the cliff. Purple coloured fire was at the back of the skeleton. It looked weird but Allen didn't care and used the last of his strength to stand up to walk to it.

"Mana!" Allen shouted at the top of his lungs. Lighting struck the skeleton as Mana's name was carved onto the skeleton's head. A black star appeared at the top of the its head.

"A... llen," the skeleton whimpered, "HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA? I CURSE YOU, I CURSE YOU ALLEN!" Allen gasped, he was too shocked to move.

'Did I do something wrong to Mana?' Allen thought. He suddenly felt a sharp headache and he screamed out in pain. The skeleton slashed his left eye and he screamed again. A few minutes later. 7 crosses appeared on his forehead. The man told the akuma to stop and self-destruct and it did as it was told. He squat down to Allen's eye level.

"My name's The Millennium Earl, what's yours?"

"Allen."

"Do you have a last name?" The Earl asked.

"No, not anymore." Allen answered sadly, looking down at the floor, sobbing quietly once again.

"I am going to adopt you, is that okay?" The Earl asked while he stick his hand out to carry the fragile young boy.

Allen's head shot up, "Would you really do that?"

"Yes, I would. Call me Papa from now on." he replied. The Earl picked Allen's small body, he finally get to see his face in detail. His face was very delicate like an angle, but ruined by blood and a scar with a pentagram at the top. His auburn hair turned white from the trauma. He didn't care when he saw innocence in his left arm.

"Papa..." Allen mumbled to sleep. His face paled because of the loss of blood. The Earl carried him into a red and black checkered door with a crown at the top. **(A/N: wonder who could that be... :))**

* * *

><p>Road POV<p>

"MILLENI! Your finally back! I'm so bored and Tyki won't play with me and Skin took Lero with him!" I complained to Milleni, pouting. "Oh, who's that? Can you tell me? Please, please, please?!"

"I'm adopting this child. His a noah too, his name is Allen, Allen Millenium, I haven't told him his name though because he fell asleep after I told him I was going to adopt him." Milleni answered, "Call for a family meeting next morning, okay?"

" O-of course..." I was shocked at the news but saluted at him and skipped away to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The Earl's POV<p>

I put Allen on my bed and called an akuma to bring a wet towel and a cold bucket of water. I sat next to him and mumbled soothing words as he squirm in the bed, blood dribbling down his forehead from the stigma of a noah. His face was twisted in pain but as soon as I put the cold towel on his head he started to relax. Soon, the bleeding stopped and his skin turned gray. I smiled happily, 'New family member, and my son, won't this be fun? He will most probably stay at this age though because he awakened when he's 10-years old. He is so cute!' I thought as I waited patiently for him to wake up from his hours of his sleep.

Allen opened his eyes and I saw molten gold colour of his pupils. He looked up at my eyes, "Papa," he mumbled, "where am I?"

"Home." I answered, "Your name is now Allen Millennium. You are a Noah in the Noah Family. You'll meet the rest of the family in a few minutes, okay?" He nodded as he sat up and hugged me.

"Noah?" Allen's cute voice asked. So I started explaining. After that, I brought him up to his feet amd walked with him towards the dining room to let him meet the family.

* * *

><p>Tyki's POV<p>

I was shuffling poker cards in my hand neatly under the dining table while Jasdero and Debitto threw food across the table towards Road but she easily dodged it and threw two plates of hot mash potatoes at them instead. Lulubell was quietly sitting on a chair opposite of me in her cat form, emotionless as usual. Suddenly, the door creaked open and The Earl came in, but what we all paid attention to was a young boy who was clearly a noah way younger than Road, with white hair and a scar at his side of his face with a pentagram at the top of it. 'Cute. Wonder who could he be.' I thought as I seat on the chair waiting patiently for what the earl has to say.

"So, why did you bring us here for?" I asked.

"We have a new family member and I'm adopting him as a son." The Earl answered.


	2. Introductions to the Family

Chapter 2: Introductions to the Family

**Here is chapter 2, hope you like it. Please review!**

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" everybody shouted, shocked at the news that the earl had said.<p>

"I'm adopting this child." The Earl repeated, "As a Noah too. Allen, introduce yourself to everyone."

"My name is Allen Mllennium and I'm 10-years old. I'm the 15th noah, Noah of Detruction. My abilities are quite simple, I can make swords and shields, bows and arrows and many more. It is all in progress though." Allen said cheekily.

"10-years old?! He's younger than Road!" Tyki said, as his sip a cup of wine.

"Wait, everyone please introduce yourself to Allen." the Earl interrupted.

"Tyki Mikk."

"Road Camelot"

"Cyril Camelot"

"Lulubell."

"Jasdero,""Debitto,""Together, we are Jasdevi!"

"Skin Bolic."

"Wisely."

"Fiddler."

"Mercym."

* * *

><p>Allen's POV<p>

They treat me kindly, Papa gave me a place to sit next to him at the dining table. After dinner, Road hugged me tightly and squealed excitedly. I was a little freaked out so I stumbled back a little.

"You're scaring him, Road." A guy named Tyki said as he pulled out a cigarette. "You shouldn't play with him yet, you know."

"Play? I'm not going to play with him. I'm going to show him around the ark! I'M NOT GOING TO PLAY!" Road argued. She pulled out a lollipop and gave it to me. I thanked her as I unwrapped it and pop it into my mouth. That's when I saw it, a ghost above of the maid that was summoned by Tyki. I screamed in horror and Papa came by my side as I pointed towards the maid who was an akuma. I was trembling in Papa's hands as the akuma was moved away. Papa gave me an eyepatch and said that it will block my left eye vision completely, so I wore it and sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Papa." I hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: It's a short one today. <strong>

**Allen: Why did I scream in my part?**

**Me: Read if you want to find out! And thanks for the reviews and Now Allen, will you ask the questions?**

**Allen: This is from Cana99, Are they're going to be pairings?**

**Me: Yes, further in the story, probably RoadxAllen or LenaleexAllen**

**Allen: There's no more...**

**Me: Please review!**

**~Alexis-senpai out~**


	3. Years Later

Chapter 3: Years later

**Here's another chapter for ya guys. please review! don't stop READING PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU! :)! It's the Holidays so I am always free now. Please review to ask or tell me what you. **

**Me: TANtrum, I'll think about RoadxAllen fluff.**

**Tyki: Please tell Alexis if you would like some Road and Allen private moments like sex etc. **

**Me: Hope you guys won't get confuse in this chapter. Allen can't grow up, so he is still 10 even after many years. (For people who are confuse why it is still 10-year old Allen) **

**Tyki: Please enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Allen POV<p>

"Allen-kun! Wake up! Milleni is working on killing some exorcists! You wanna come?! Hey, Allen!"

'Who is calling me? I should wake up anyway.' My eyes fluttered open and I saw Road on top of me on the bed, I tried to hide the blush that was coming but failed miserably, my face turned tomato red. "I'm coming, well waking up anyway. G-get o-off me, R-road." She giggled and got off of me and walked out of the door to give me some privacy. I changed into a simple black jacket and pans and a red ribbon tied around my neck and ran out to meet Road at her red and black chekered door in my 'white' form. We walked in together and to see the battle field a few exorcist fighting many akuma, 'Thank goodness I remembered to wear my eyepatch' I thought.

I jumped on Lero and flew up to Papa, "HI, PAPA!" I shouted into my Papa's ear. He saw me by his side and hugged me.

* * *

><p>Lenalee's POV<p>

There were so many akuma in the area. Me, Lavi, Kanda and Bookman were roaming the streets of London when we ran into the Milennium Earl. Then we started fighting. Soon, there were no more akuma, then the Noah of Dreams door appeared on the ground near the Earl. Road and and young boy about 10-years old came through the door. He had white hair with an eyepatch that covered his left eye like Lavi, he was wearing a black jacket and pants with a red ribbon around his neck. 'Who is he?' I asked myself. I saw the rest of my friends looking at him too. He suddenly took out an umbrella, sat on it and flew up to the Earl.

"HI, PAPA!" He shouted into the Earl's ear. We looked at the boy, wide-eyed. "Papa?" We all said in confusion as the Earl hugged the boy.

"Allen-kun, why are you here?" The Earl asked.

"Road woke me up very early to see you work!" The boy answered.

"Allen-chan, here's some exorcists! Come and introduce yourself. Don't be shy!" Road said.

He flew down towards me and stick out his hand, " My name is Allen Millennium and I'm 10-years old. I'm the adopted son of the Millennium Earl. Nice to meet you." Allen said, I stood there like a rock that couldn't move, "Well, are ya gonna shake it, god dammit?!" Lavi soon stood in front of me and pointed his hammer at him.

"Stay away from her, boy! Are you a Noah?" Lavi asked.

"I guess you guys aren't nice, are you? Because you look kinda mad at me." Allen pointed out as he walked back to the Earl for safety.

"I think he's human, Lavi." I said while Allen hid behind the Earl.

"I hope he is..." Lavi said as the Earl went through Road's door.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

At the Black Order

"There was a young boy while we were fighting akuma. His name is Allen Millennium and he is 10-years old." Lenalee told her brother, Komui Lee, about Allen.

"He's the Earl's adopted son," Kanda added, "And a moyashi." Everyone sweat-dropped.

"And he tried to shake Lenalee's hand..." Lavi added while Komui was freaking out about Allen shaking his sister's hand. He felt like he was having a heart attack right there.

"Calm down, brother! Lavi stopped him!" Lenalee interrupted his cries.

"We have to bring him to our side, and fast." Bookman said emotionlessly standing at the corner. Komui agreed.

"So, it's another mission to Edo?" Kanda asked, clearly annoyed.

"You're right, Yuu-chan!"

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. BY. MY. FIRST. NAME. BAKA USAGI!" Kanda unseathed his Mugen and pointed it straight at Lavi's throat. Lenalee had to stop them before they kill each other.

'Everything's still the same, huh?' Lenalee thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: FINISHED! Ahhh... finally.<strong>

**Road: Thanks for making Allen blush for me! :)**

**Allen: Hey! I hate that part.**

**Kanda: Che. Just deal with it, moyashi.**

**Me: CALM DOWN GUYS! Anyways, Please review! :)**

**Alexis-senpai out~**


	4. Exorcist in Edo

Chapter 4: Exorcist in Edo

**Chapter 4 is here now! Please check everyday for new chapters because I udate daily.**

* * *

><p>Time skip (Edo)<p>

Allen POV

We were right outside of the ark waiting for the exorcist to arrive, they were coming here to steal me away to the black order and find the dumb General Cross Marian, so I hid behind Papa in my 'white' form for safety. I would prepare dark matter if they come to close.

"Stay behind me, okay? The exorcists are here." Papa told me while the exorcists came into view.

"Papa, can I shoot an arrow at them?" I asked innocently.

"Sure." Papa agreed.

I shot a few of my deadly dark mattter arrows at the exorcists and that killed the humans who were at the back, but one survived somehow. The exorcists looked up and saw us on the building, they kept on looking angrily at Papa and he just said that it wasn't him, I giggled at this, but it soon turned into maniacal laughter. Soon the exorcists paid attention to me, who was behind Papa. I was still holding my bow in my hands as it glowed purple.

"It wasn't Papa, baka!" I stuck my tongue out as I turn into my Noah form.

* * *

><p>Lenalee POV<p>

We were walking into the battlefield until a few dark matter arrows came into our view. The exorcists and Chaoiji dodged it but the rest weren't so lucky, the arrow went straight through their chest and crumpled onto the ground, losing blood fast. We looked up and saw the Millennium Earl and we growled at him. He said that it wasn't him.

'Who could it be then?' I thought, thats when we heard giggling, then maniacal laughter. We all looked behind The Earl to find the killer but we didn't expect to see the little Allen holding a bow of dark matter.

"It wasn't Papa, baka!" Allen stuck his tongue out as he changed into a Noah. We all stared wide-eyed at him as he laughed some more, "It was me."

'How could he?! He is just a child!' I thought. Lavi came by my side and pat me on the back, "Don't worry Lenalee, we'll bring him to our side in no time!"

"You're not going to bring him anywhere, exorcists!" The Earl shouted as a ball of dark matter increases in size until it devoured everything in it's way. I screamed as it hit me. Black dots covered my vision as I fell unconcious.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Another chapter done! But no Road and Allen fluff. Probably in the next chapter, look forward to it and pleas-<strong>

**Allen: Please review!**

**Me: Hey, that's my line, idiot!**

**Allen:*Smirk***

**The Earl: Allen-kun, treat the author well**

**Allen: Yes, Papa.**

**Me: *Having a party* Anyways, look forward to the next chapter in a few hours time!**

**~Alexis-senpai out~**


	5. Arguments

Chapter 5: Arguments

**You guys are reading this right? Because I want you guy to f***ing review! So Write your review below and submit it and I will read or answer your questions in the next chapter. BTW, I update daily, hourly during holidays, so check the new chapters out! (This Chapter was written right after I post Chapter 4, LOL, Fun fact.) I have like 385 views already, so PLEASE just review! For those people who Followed, reviewed or click as favourite, thank you so much. Anyway, to the story!**

* * *

><p>The Earl's POV<p>

"Are they dead yet, 'cause if they aren't, I'm gonna killed them myself!" Allen declared in a childish voice.

"You may, in the ark with Tyki and Road, okay? If you are getting hurt, run away immeadiately, understood?" I said strictly, not wanting my Allen to get kidnapped or get hurt, "If things get harsh and a general comes, I'll be there to pick you up."

"Thank you so much, Papa! I'll be very careful!" Allen squealed excitedly as he walked into Road's door leading to a location near the filthy exorcists.

'Be safe, Allen...' I thought while opening and ark gate and walking through. Soon, I arrived in the tea room and sat down on the couch to drink tea. I could sense Allen spying on the exorcists outside of the ark because he was sending signals to tell him that he was near the exorcists. So, I called Lero to fetch the girl, Lenalee, 'I'm sure some of the exorcists will follow her in..' I thought as I laughed maniacally.

* * *

><p>Allen's POV<p>

I watched the exorcists talked about me while a very pretty girl named Lenalee was sound asleep and a little bit wounded. "I can't believe that LITTLE BOY did that to my very best friends!" The pineapple head said angrily.

"Maybe he was ordered by the Earl to do so, Chaoji!" The red-head explained to him.

'So, his name is Chaoji, he's pure anoying, nevermind, I'm gonna kill him later first...' I thought and smiled an inhuman smile that could send shivers down everyones spines. "Calm down and think of what to do next, Lavi, Chaoji!" An old man interrupted their silly argument. I sighed inwardly, glad that the rest of the coversation of the exorcists wasn't about me, but that lasted for a short while.

"How about we capture the little boy, Allen, wasn't it? I heard that he was The Earl's son and we have to convince him to join our side." The old man said.

"You're right, Bookman." A raven-long haired boy agreed with him.

"We should just kill him! He's dangerous and is helping the side who killed Anita-sama! Just KILL him!" Chaoji shouted at the exorcists. I was a little shaken up by his comment but I stayed a little while more to get more information about what they were going to do to me when if they bring me to the Black Order. 'What if they really kill me? Willl it be the end of me? Or will they torture me so they can get the plans that Papa had made?' I thought while I saw Lenalee waking up from her long slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and revealed soft and caring violet eyes. Lavi went straight by side when she sat up.

"Are you okay?" Lavi asked.

"I'm fine, Lavi." Lenalee answered, remembering what happened before, " Did we managed to get Allen?"

"No, But we will get him back to the Black Order and we will con-" Lavi said but was interrupted by Chaoji.

"Kill him! Once we reach the headquaters, we WILL kill him, by burning him alive!" Chaoji shouted. Soon, I had enough. I went back through Road's door into the tea room, tears staining my face, I sat next to Papa as bad memories came flooding back to me, I was being thrown into a coffin and burnt alive, somehow survived every single time they do that to me.

"What did the exorcists do?" Papa asked.

"The human said that he wanted to kill me and burn me alive if they manage to bring me to the Order." I said through sobs. "What if they do kill me if they get me, I don't like it!" I cried some more, soaking Papa's coat.

"Don't worry, if they do tak you away, I'll bring you back home in no time!" Papa said, smiling at me. **(A/N: He's always smiling/grinning)**

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Thanks for the reviews and I will update soon! <strong>

**Allen: Please re-**

**Me: Shut up! Please review! :)**

**Allen: Ow!**

**Kanda: Shut up Moyashi!**

**Me: Bye!**

**Alexis-senpai out~**


	6. The Noah's Ark

Chapter 6: The Noah's Ark

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! There will probably be some RoadxAllen fluff in this chapter! I'll try to make it a bit longer than I usually do for you guys to enjoy, YOU BETTER ENJOY IT! Nah, just kidding. Here it is.**

* * *

><p>Lenalee POV<p>

"Don't say that, Chaoji! We're gonna try to get him to our side and train him to become an exorcist!" I shouted at Chaoji. I was beyond mad at him for talking about kiling Allen, "He may be good at heart!"

"I don't give a shit about training him! He works for the side who killed Anita-sama! Just kill him the moment we get him! He's not on the good side! Why can't you see that, Miss Lee?! He is a bad!" Chaoji argues.

"No! He may be killing some people but-" I didn't manage to finish my sentence because I fell when a black star suddenly appeared underneath me. I saw a pink umbrella with a pumpkin head before I fell in completely.

"Lenalee!" Lavi shouted as he grabbed my arm from the star and pulled as hard as he can, but in the end, he was dragged in to the star with me as well. All of the exorcists ran into the the star, except for General Tiedoll, Bookman and Miranda.

We soon fell out onto the white streets of a city. Everybody fell on top of me and I was squished. Muffled 'get off's' were heard from while the others jumped off of me, apologizing as I sat up in sitting position on the floor, "Where are we? You guys? Any ideas?" I asked, lookng at our surrounding. There was no colour whatsover in this pure white city.

"The Noah's Ark." Lavi exclaimed as he touched the wall of the buildings, "I heard from the Panda that whoever is in it can't get out or get in without a portal. That will be a pain in our ass. I wonder if there is a portal somewhere."

"Do you want an exit, exorcists?" A child's voice came form behind us. "I can give you one, with one condition." We turned around to find Allen in his white form holding a key, "You can have it, reach the top of the tower, we will come up with something for you, then you win and the exit will be yours."

"I will never trust you! You DEMON!" Chaoji shouted at little Allen and lunged at him, I tried to stop him but I was too late. Allen easily dodged the punch and punching him back, sending Chaoji back to us, crashing into Lavi so they both fell.

"Oh, I was just here to give you the key, but it looks like you want chaos to happen. The Ark's breaking down. You don't have time for chaos. By the way, I spied on your little conversation about burning me alive when you take me to the Order, that made me very mad." Allen commented as he threw the key to me, "But, I gotta admit, you're very pretty, Lenalee, but not as pretty as my Road." Allen smirked when I turned tomato red at his comment.

"What do you mean by 'your Road'?" Lavi asked. I saw Allen gulp at this question.

"None of your buisness!" Allen said, blushing madly. Lavi laughed. "Anyway, I have to go back to Papa." Allen mumbled. I giggled at he look of his face. His blush was obvious, he pouted at Lavi's question. He stalked off like a little kid into Road's door. 'Wait, he is a little kid. He's 10 years old!' I thought and inwardly slap myself for my stupidity.

"Che, that moyashi is dumb..." Kanda exclaimed as he walked off into a random direction.

"Aw, come on, Yuu-chan, moyashi is cute!" Lavi said while a sword came straight to his neck and he gulped nervously, looking at the sharp end of it, nearly touching his throat.

"If I hear you say my first name again, I'll throw you out of this ark thing with Mugen!" Kanda threatened.

"Y-Kanda, I don't think that is even possible..." Lavi said, panicking a little as Mugen was inching closer and closer to his throat.** (A/N: As if it is even possible.)**

"Do you want to try to do it?" Kanda asked coldly, "Because everything is possible when it is about you dying, Baka Usagi!"

"Hey, STOP FIGHTING!" I screamed at the two troblemakers at their 'killing each other' argument, "We don't have time for this, remember what Allen said, WE DO NOT HAVE ANY TIME TO WASTE ON CHAOS! So stop fighting and bring your ass to unlock a door and go in NOW!" I shouted at them as they stopped imeadiately.

* * *

><p>Allen's POV<p>

_Flashback_

_"Milleni!" Road came in and stopped walking and ran towards me, "What happened?"_

_"The exorcists may be killing Allen-kun when the steal him away." Papa said sadly, tears coming out of his eyes._

_"I'll cheer him up!" Road exclaimed as she pulled me up from the couch onto my feet and dragging me into one of her doors. I tried to asked her where we are going but she shushed me when we were inside by kissing me on the lips. I was to shocked to move. I check out my surroundings, I soom realised I was in Road's dream world, 'There's no way out now' I thought and inwardly sighed. _

_Road pushed me onto a random bed that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I was doomed. She kissed me again as she laid down next to me. Soon, she tried to unbutton my pants, that's when Papa came into Road's dream world._

_"Oh my Gawd! Road, GET OFF OF ALLEN-KUN!" Papa shouted while I sigh in relief that it was finally over. But I am just too shy to tell Road how I really feel. I am in love... with her..._

_Flashback End_

Looks like it slipped of my tongue into the exorcists ears, huh? Dammit, if Road hears this, I'll burst into flames from the heat of my cheeks... 'It's embarrassing. Why that son of a bitch Lavi is a moron indeed.' I thought as I walked into tea room, seeing Papa there already.

"Did you give them the key, Allen-pon?" Papa asked. I nodded in response. "Did you kill anyone? The filthy human? Any exorcists?"

"I wanted to, but no. The human is as annoying as ever and I want to kill him first if he survive until he reaches the tower." I said, smiling at the thought of having Chaoji's blood on my hands.

"You may do that." Papa said while sipping a cup of tea.

"Thanks." I said, walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Done again! (my fingers hurt :( ) Thats a little lemon foy ya! Too bad the Earl decided to end it the fluff. Please review! I'll update soon, don'y worry too much, if I don't, I'll be probably doing homework from school. <strong>

**Alexis-senpai out~**


	7. General Cross Marian

Chapter 7: General Cross Marian

**I know that I never updated for days, don't be mad at me. It's not my fault that teacher gave me homework to do. Anyway, keep that aside, tell me what you guys think about RoadxAllen scenes, do you want more? Let me know! To the story!**

* * *

><p>Tyki's POV<p>

"Hello exorcists." I greeted the group of exorcists with a human behind them, "Allen and Road should be here by now." The exorcists looked nervously at me while taking their seats that I offered.

"You are awfully kind to be a Noah." The human retorted angrily, looking at me with cold eyes. 'What's his problem?' I wondered. Soon, Allen walked out of a door wearing his usual attire in his noah form with Road, clinging onto his right arm like it was a teddy bear.

"HI, EXORCISTS!" Road shouted while jumping up and down excitedly, waving at the exorcists.

"So, you are a noah, huh?" Bookman Junior, Lavi, said in a sad voice, pointing directly at Allen. "With Road..." He added, grinning at the face of Allen. It was red all over, he pouted a little and glared at Lavi coldly.

"You shouldn't say what you want to say all the time, Mr. Exorcist." Allen spat while he created his dark matter sword in his hands, "Do a something simple that I want to do and win a fight, you get the exit. You made me mad when Mr. Kitchen Knife killed Skin, it's was great that he disappeared along with the room when he defeated him," He declared, tears dripping down his face, "He's the one who gave me my first and most favourite kind of sweet, you know. It is strawberry..." He said as he unwrapped a strawberry sweet and put it in his mouth, sucking it joyfully.

"Shounen, what would the exorcists to do?" I asked. Allen giggled and walked towards Lavi's ear and whispered something that I couldn't hear. His eye widened as he looked at Chaoji.

* * *

><p>Allen POV<p>

I walked towards Lavi's ear and whispered, "Let me kill Chaoji, then the rest fight with Road and Tyki. I'll be a spectator from above." His eye widened, "Accept it, exorcist, if not," I pointed at Lenalee, "she dies immediately."

"Fine, Allen." Lavi agrees. I walked towards Chaoji with my hands. When I was about to plunged the sword in his heart, I saw a bullet millimeters from my face.

"Allen Walker!" I heard a deep voice said. "Stop it." I stopped and turned my head around.

"Cross?" I asked. "I don't go by Mana's name anymore, you know."

"I know." He said while taking out a cigarette.

"You know, you never change since I met you with Mana, smoking all day." I said with a frown. "Why are you here?"

"To take you away from the fat ass. What else?" He replied calmly, "And to save all of the exorcists asses by forcing you to play Neah's Melody on the piano." He added, pointing a gun at my head, "And if you don't, you go boom."

I was scared. 'Is papa coming?'

"You're not going to boom my Allen!" Road appeared in front of me protectively.

BANG!

Road and I fell unconscious on the ground.

* * *

><p>Lenalee's POV<p>

I saw Road and Allen fell onto the ground unconscious, then Tyki was soon shot by the General, too. "Does Allen know you?" I heard Lavi asked.

"From a long time ago, I was friends with his other father that died. His other name is Allen Walker. Before that name, he didn't have one, he was known as Red because of his Innocence arm colour. When his father died, he met the fat ass." Cross explained, " I was suppose to pick him up but he took him into the Noah Family when Allen awakened as the 14th Noah, Neah, the Noah of Destruction. He is the brother of Allen's father, Mana. The 14th was also known as The Musician, who can control the Noah's Ark. That is why I need him," he pointed at unconscious Allen, "to restore the Ark so that you can get your friends back."

That was when the Earl appeared with Allen in his arms, "Cross, pleasure to see you again."

"We need the Musician, now." Cross said with a slight anger in his voice, "We are taking him along with us."

"Oh, you're not taking our Allen anywhere." Road and Tyki said, sitting up in sitting position, glaring with hard eyes at Cross.

"Allen plays the piano, we get the exorcists, you give us the Ark for studying, you can keep him." Cross said, pointing at the unconscious boy, "If not, we will take him."

"Did you know you are literally a pain in the ass for us," Road said while standing up from the ground along with Tyki, "Such a thorn at our side, always in the way of our plans. And now, you're bribing us with Allen?! You're just a very bad man, you know?" I saw Tyki agreeing with her by a nod. "Millenie, what do we do now?"

"Fine, we accept." The Earl said while Allen woke up. White covered our vision and the next thing we saw was a white room with a mirror at the side with a couch and a white piano in the middle of the room.

"Neah's Piano room." I heard Allen said as he walked towards the piano and sat down as he positioned his fingers on the piano and played the beginning of the lullaby, then he sang.

_Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuite_  
><em>Ikizuku haino nakano hono o<em>

_Hitotsu, futatsuto ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_  
><em>Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume<em>

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni_  
><em>Umare ochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno toshitsukiga<em>  
><em>Ikutsu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo<em>

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru mou ka konno kotoni ai wo_  
><em>Tsunaidateni kissuwo<em>

"Stop Ark download and restore Ark" Allen said, standing up.

* * *

><p><strong>There. hope you are happy. Tomorrow's Valentine's day, can't wait! (Totally unrelated, LOL) Please review!<strong>

**Alexis-senpai out~**


	8. Taken away from home

Chapter 8: Taken away from home

**Weekend is here and I am busy, but I manage to write this chapter today. Thanks for the reviews about my story, I'm so happy. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Stop Ark download and restore Ark" Allen said, standing up.

BANG!

Allen crumpled to the ground, unconcious. "You're not going anywhere but to the Order with us." Cross said as he picked Allen up and swing him over his shoulder and ran into an Ark gate that Allen opened while the exorcists followed him, leaving the Noah alone in Neah's Piano Room without their precious Musician.

"Allen!' Road shouted as she ran as fast as she could towards the portal but it closed up after the exorcists entered. She dropped to her knees and cried, "Filthy exorcists, now Allen is taken away. Millenie! WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

"I know Road, but this will take time to plan, there are exorcists everywhere at the Order, and you and Tyki are not healed properly yet." The Earl said sadly, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

><p>Allen's POV<p>

Darkness... The last thing I remembered was playing the piano, standing up, Road shouting my name, and then black. Most probably Cross, I'm sure Papa will come soon, he's not so stupid to go to the Order with many exorcists running about. He will plan first, like he always do, he will come soon. I opened my eyes and I saw Cross' head above me, looking at me concernly, "I didn't hit you too hard did I?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I'm healing it anyways." I replied, "Where am I?"

"The Order." A guy replied to my question, he had blue hair and he wore spectacles and wore a white scientist coat. "I'm the supervisor, Komui."

"Why are we treating him nicely? He may attack us." I heard Chaoji said at the back of the room.

"I agree," A guy said, "I'm Malcolm C. Leverrier, Crow, bring Allen Millenium to the cells immeadiately." He said as people dragged me out of the room. They carried me and put seals on me, then throw me into a cell. I landed on the ground with a thud and they closed the door and locked it. I lay down on the ground helplessly and slept.

The next day, when I woke up, I saw Lenalee staring at me from the door, she suddenly unlocked it and came in with food. "I'm so sorry for Leverrier's behaviour, in my opinion, he is like the worst man in this world." she said while bringing the food down to me. I picked up the fork and began to eat, within a minute, I was done, but I was still hungry, "I couldn't sneak up anymore food, sorry."

"Don't need to apologise, Lenalee, I'm thankful for the food." I said in a childish voice. "Do you need anything?"

"Komui wants you in his office, by the way, he's my brother." Lenalee said. I just followed her out of the door. When we reached his office, he greeted us.

"You know, I'm actually can't believe that I'm going to say this, but I'm a little bit grateful that you guys took me to the Order." I said.

"Why?" Komui asked, tilting his head like a child.

"Because today's Monday." I simply said.

"Huh? That doesn't answer the question, Allen." Lenalee said, rubbing her head in confusion.

"I suppose to go to school today. History is the first period, it's too BOOOOOOOORINGGGGGGG." I whined. "Math is hard. Science is weird. Geography is difficult. Arts and Crafts is to messy. The only subject I like is Music, but that is no surprise, I'm the Musician of the Noah Family, after all. And, Road is in Grade 6, and I'm only in Grade 4. So we're in different classes. I can't even sit next to her during lunch break because the teacher wouldn't let me it anywhere other than my own class table, I can only play with her for a few minutes at school after I eat." I added.

"Anyways, lets take a look at your Innocence." Komui said.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter finished! Leverrier sucks! Please review!<strong>

**Alexis-senpai out~**


	9. A Torturous Evening

Chapter 9: The Critical Point Breaker and A Torturous Evening

**So sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"3%... 16%... 27%... 35%... 47%... 52%... 69%... 84%... 96%... 103%... 123%... 137%... 144%... 159%... 178%... 193%... 200%. Syncronisation rate of innocence is 200%." Hevlaska said while putting Allen back down on the elevator. Komui stood there, shocked by the results.<p>

"200%?!" Komui asked, "Are y-you s-s-s-sure? Hev, did you do anything wrongly?"

"Nothing's wrong, Komui. That's his syncro rate." Hevlaska confirmed, "Surprisingly, he's a Noah, after all. It's way higher than Cross's Innocence. A Critical Point Breaker." Lenalee stood next to Allen, patting his head as he just sat there, confused by what just happened.

"What is syncro rate?" Allen asked while tilting his head in confusion, "I don't understand."

"Syncro rate is how much you're connected with you're innocence." Komui explained while pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "Though I don't think you will be promoted to a General because you're a Noah. I don't think The Vatican will approve."

"Why do you wear an eyepatch?" Lenalee suddenly asked. She saw Allen looked up at her with sad eyes.

"It's cursed by an Akuma that I made. It makes me see the souls of Akuma, I just don't want to see them." Allen replied while he looked at the ground, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry." Lenalee apologised, "Anyway, let's anounce that you're a critical point breaker."

(Time skip: Komui Office)

"Attention! I gathered all of you here to announce the syncro rate of Allen's Innocence," Komui anounced, while everybody gasped at the named of the child, "His syncro rate is 200%."

"How can a Noah be a Critical Point Breaker?! This is CRAP!" Chaoji shouted, "He should just die in hel-" Before he could finish, Lenalee slapped him hard.

"How can you say that?!" Lenalee shouted him and kicking him in the gut when he was about to argue back. "He's innocent! How could you say that he is bad?!"

"I have to agree with Chaoji," Leverrier's voice came from the couch he was sitting while he drank a cup of coffee, "He is to be sent to the cells immeadiately!" He declared as three Crows came in and sealed Allen with seals and dragged him away, back to his dark cell.

Allen POV

Leverrier stood in front of me with a grin plastered on his face as he took out a green knife and plunged it into my stomach while I screamed in pain. I realised it was Innocence and I can't heal that fast, he kept stabbing me as I cried out for help, struggling in the heavy chains the Crows put me in. I was losing a lot of blood, crimson colouring the floor. I knew that crimson was such a pretty colour, my favourite to be exact, but in this situation, I hate it. I hate the colour crimson, because it was mine. My blood dirtying the stone floor of the cell by a mad sub-human. I hated this. I wished Papa would come here sooner. I wish I had Road's arms around my body, comforting me in any way possible. I know they will come, but when? Then I screamed again and again, feeling the pain traveling everywhere, the worst thing was that it won't stop. Leveirrier won't stop.

"You're so perfect for a test subject." Leverrier said, "But I wish that I can break you easily." He continued babling nonsense about test subject and breaking me. He is a madman, no wonder even Lenalee didn't like him, was she a test subject too? Most probably.

"I think your screams can be heard all around the Order." Leverrier said, smirking.

"I... Hate... You..." I managed to spultter out, coughing a little while doing so. "You're... just... crazy."

"I know." He said while grinning and stabbing me again, I screamed.

'oh, Papa, help me, please.' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter finished. I hate Leverrier and I think he should die. Poor Allen. Please Review!<strong>

**Alexis-senpai out~**


	10. Save me

Chapter 10: Save me

**Thanks for the reviews about Chapter 9, I'll use your ideas. BTW, I hate Leverrier, but some violence won't be so bad on him... *CACKLES* Anyway, please enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

><p>BOOM!<p>

There was a hole in Allen Walker's cell, the exorcists rushed there for battle but ended up not taking their eyes of Allen's battered body and Leverrier's figure with a knife of Innocence, totally forgetting about the Earl standing at the big hole, Lenalee was the first to react, "How dare you, Leverrier!" She shouted at him, wanting to kick his face so badly, "How dare you hurt him!"

Allen was in The Earl's arms, crying while staring with horror at the knife, then he looked at Lenalee shouting accusingly at Leverrier. "Thank you, Lenalee." He said loud enough for Lenalee and the exorcists to hear, "For standing up for me." He smiled as he snuggled nearer towards the warmth of The Earl's coat, falling asleep almost immediately, snoring slightly. Then they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Allen was put in his room immediately on the bed, with the Earl sitting down next to him, stroking his hair gently, "Please heal soon, Allen, the family misses you already." Then he left to explore the Black Ark, leaving Tyki and Road to look after Allen.<p>

"It will take some time to heal the wounds," Tyki said after he finished bandaging up Allen, "He won't be waking up for days..."

"I hope he heals soon. That damned sub-human is a coward, injuring Allen when he is in chains, that is just cruel!" Road said angrily, startling Tyki in his chair. She never acted like that for a long time.

"You know that girl, Lenalee?" Tyki asked while Road nods, "Allen thanked her for standing up for him. We should be a little thankful for that, she made Allen happier during his 'stay'." He pulled out a cigarette but Road slaps it away and pointed at Allen's calm sleeping figure. "Okay, okay, I get you..."

* * *

><p>Allen POV<p>

_Allen's dream~_

**"You should wake up, your wounds are all healed up, your family is waiting." Neah said while he sat on a couch in my mind while sipping cups of coffee. "Your Papa is getting really worried."**

**"I have the feeling that when I wake up, I'll just be back at the Order, being tortured, you know what I mean..." I told Neah. "I also don't feel like waking up forever."**

**"You still need to eat, you've been out for five whole days, and I think your Papa is going insane because you're not waking up. He'll probably go out and kill the whole world if you don't wake up..." Neah said as he leaned back on the couch, "Besides, sleeping is a waste of time..."**

**"Neah, Papa can control himself just fine. He would rather sit next to me by tthe bed rather than kill the whole world and give me human dolls when I wake up. He'll probably knit many pairs of gloves for me instead. And sleeping is NOT a waste of time, it's quite fun here, imagining whatever I want as it pops up." I said while a long table with food pop out of nowhere.**

**"And you're imagining of food, so you should just wake up." Neah said, smirking.**

**"Fine!" I said, frowning at the relaxing figure as everything began to blur.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to see Papa's excited face beside me, I could see a heart monitor behind me, "Papa?"<p>

"Your finally awake! Everybody is worried about you!" Papa said as he took out 10 pairs of gloves, all in different colours, "Um, I knit you gloves..."

'See, I told you that he would knit gloves for me.' I told Neah in my head.

**'Che...' Neah said.**

'You'll become Mr. Kitchen Knife if you continue to say that.' I told Neah, giggling inwardly.

"I'm hungry, Papa." I said, holding my stomach.

"Let's go then." Papa said, holding out his hand. I nodded and took it.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay! Another chapter done!<strong>

**Kanda: Why am I here?**

**Allen: Because you're not there, Bakanda...**

**Kanda: MOYASHI!**

**Allen: AHHHH!**

**Earl: Don't you dare!**

**Cross: Fat ass...**

**Krory: Eliade...**

**Everybody: Shut up Krory!**

**Me: Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW~!**

**Alexis-senpai out~**


	11. Dinner and Dreams

Chapter 11: Dinner and Dreams

**PLEASE READ**

**SOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOO sorry that I didn't update in a very long time, my school had exams and I think that I failed in Science, but, WHO CARES?! As long as this story is back on! I really like reading the other Noah Allen fanfics and Allen has a sister fanfics, so please, my dear readers, please write a story for me to read because I'm just super bored after studies and too lazy to write, my exams are over so I can update as fast as I want! XD! I hope you will like this chapter! Here it goes...**

* * *

><p>Allen's POV<p>

"I'm hungry, Papa." I said, holding my stomach.

"Let's go then." Papa said as I took his outstretched hand and smiled brightly.

We walked down the long hallways that seem to never end, but soon, we came to two doors that had a golden doorknob and door frame, I put my hands on the doorknob and turn it, and ended up getting a bowl of mash potatoes on my newly washed face and clothes. I wiped it of my face and rolled it like a snowball and threw it at Debitto, who was suspected to have thrown it to me because he had mash potato stains on his hands.

Debitto growled and pointed at Tyki, "It was not me, it was Tyki, I just threw it at him! IT IS NOT ME!" Tyki just stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Tyki... You're gonna get it!" I growled angrily as I ran towards the table and took the jug of coke and ran towards Tyki, I dumped it on him as he stood there, soaking wet. I smirked at the sight while Road fell on the floor, giggling while holding her stomach, wiping tears away.

"Hilarious..." Road mumbled under giggles. "So hilarious..."

"Allen, you came here to eat, not play... And I have to discuss about the plans on killing exorcists..." Papa said while sitting on his chair. I followed and sat on my chair next to him and Road as the akuma maids clean the mess we made in the matter of minutes. Lulubell changed back into her human form with an expressionless face, but it is normal for me...

"I will give you all a cell roron, even Allen," Papa said as cards flew to each and every one of us, "This is the list of exorcists you need to kill, bring however many akumas you want, you may leave after dinner if you want." He added while eating his ice cream. I picked up my card and looked at the names. 'Daisya Berry, Suman Dark, Lavi, Yu Kanda, Lenalee Lee, Bookman and Chaoji. Oh, what a long list I have!' I thought.

"Allen-kun, Tyki-pon will follow you so. I didn't give him a list." Papa said.

"Okay..." Tyki and I said together.

"Why can't I follow Allen?!" Road complained, pouting slightly But Papa didn't answer, instead, we finished our dinner and went in different directions, so I walked back to my room and jumped on the bed and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's dream<strong>

**"Uncle Neah? You there?" I asked.**

**"Yeah?" **

**"Oh shit, you scared the hell out of me!" I shouted angrily at Neah. **

**"Um... Sorry?" Neah apologized. It's not like I hate him or anything like that, it's just that he can be scary sometimes until I can get a heart attack. (Not that I'm old or anything like that).**

**" Whatcha doing?" I asked.**

**"Reading."**

**"Reading what?"**

**"Percy Jackson the sea of monsters."**

**"Is it nice to read?"**

**"You wouldn't like it." Neah retorted. I sighed and lay down on a bed that appeared out of nowhere.**

**'This is going to be a long night for me...' I thought as I hugged a yellow pillow next to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Finished this chapter! Yay! Please Review and give me ideas... :(<strong>


End file.
